Little Drop of Poison
by rebma726
Summary: Cobra joins Fairy Tail, the twist is that Mira now has a partner to help set up her favorite couple. What type of shenanigans will the matchmaking duo get the guild into? Loads of awkwardness and hilarity.
1. Chapter 1

I've had this idea for a long time and I finally found a way to actually write it. I hope you all like it. I don't have a pre-determined plot to this story, but I want to know the feedback before I invest more time in this.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

He is sitting in the furthest corner of the guild from everyone, despondently staring out into the nearly empty hall. I hurriedly fix another drink for Cana, and then glance up at him again. He comes in here day after day and sits in his dark corner until the day is over. He looks downright miserable.

It has been like this ever since he joined the guild a month-or-so ago. At the time, he stormed in here like he owned the place, confusing everyone within the guild when he yelled loudly that he wanted to join the guild. That initial day was when some of the more protective mages, myself included, threatened him and warned him that any funny business would not be tolerated.

I am still shocked that Cobra, he still insists that we call him by his code name, came to Fairy Tail, of all guilds, when he was granted freedom. To be frank, our guild is the reason that he went to prison in the first place. I have a sneaking suspicion that Kinana is his reason for coming here.

I haven't received a straight answer from my purple-haired co-worker, albeit my tries, about his intentions and his relationship with her. She always rushes out of the building when her shift is over and Cobra disappears soon after. I know that there is something there, she will eventually tell me. She will.

I finish drying a glass and walk around the side of the bar, intent on clearing all of the tables since most people have gone home for the night. I really have the intention to visit the Cobra Corner.

At the thought, his eyes snap to me, it surprises me that his eyes are filled with warning, like a cornered animal. I give him the courtesy of making a b-line for him, knowing he can read my mind.

"Save it," He seems to growl as I get within three steps of him, "I don't need your pity. And I sure as hell don't want your lectures."

I laugh, "Who said I was going to lecture you?"

He hisses, making me stop in my tracks. I know better than to provoke a person with his look of being cornered.

"You are smart," He sneers towards me, leaning back in the chair. "I guess you are okay. Kinana idolizes you, though she never says it."

A not-so-subtle reminder that he can read minds. I take a step forward and take the chair that is across from him. He doesn't react.

"You know, you are never going to get make a team if you just sit here in the corner and glare at them," I muse at him, trying to tell him that my intentions are friendly.

He glares at me without saying a word.

"That's not the only thing that I do," He cocks his head to the side, "And here I thought you were smart."

Before I can think on his statement, he continues, "I am listening to everyone. Not a single one of them would be able to handle the missions I would take on."

"Not even Natsu?"

"That brainless twit? Ha! I was impressed that he was able to stop thinking, but now I see that is normal for him," He laughed loudly, catching the attention of Gajeel, who was glaring at the empty guild from another corner. The iron slayer laughs his unique laugh, but otherwise disregards our conversation.

I tilt my head and ponder for a second, "What about be on a team with me?"

He drops his arms in shock, his good eye widening slightly. I took him off guard, that's surprising, since he can hear my thoughts.

"Don't get full of yourself, I was listening to another thought," Cobra's lip twitches after reading my mind.

I stand slowly, with a smile on my face, "Well, if you ever want to go on a mission instead of being a corner-dweller, just talk to me. Even if you want to talk to someone verbally, I will normally be at the bar with Kinana."

I walk back to the bar, picking up empty plates and mugs on my way back.

* * *

I get to the guild early the next morning, so I can start opening before some of the mages leave for an early mission. I think three teams are going on missions soon, so I should have meals prepared for them.

I unlock the front door to the guild and walk in.

Not three minutes after I turn all of the lights on, Natsu, Lucy and Happy come in.

Natsu is dragging his feet, obviously not enjoying being awake this early. Happy is in the same shape as his foster-father, hanging low in the air and rubbing his eyes. Like always, Lucy has a wide, alert grin on her face.

I wonder if she enjoys taking these early missions so that she can torture her teammates.

"Not in the way that you think," I hear from beside me. I jump and nearly drop the plate that I was preparing for Happy.

I see him standing there with a smug smirk, impressed at my reaction.

"Cobra, I didn't see you come in," I regain the balance on the plate and set it on the bar. I cast a reassuring look towards the other three mages, who are now alert and watching Cobra intensely.

"I came in the back," He leans over the bar and picks a vegetable off of the plate meant for Happy. The blue exceed zooms over. He glares at Cobra as he gushes a 'thank you' to me for fish. At a low growl from Cobra, Happy quickly retreats back to Natsu and Lucy with the plate above his head, making a few of the garnishings fall off behind him.

"Funny cat, isn't he?" Cobra mentions and looks over his shoulder at me.

I nod, unsure as why he is here this early, without Kinana being scheduled to work.

"You said that if I ever wanted to do a mission, I should come to you," He picks at something under his fingernails.

"Yes," I affirm his statement. "Would you like to go on one today?"

"It's not a mission that we need to leave the guild much for," He looks back up to me, a sinister smile on his face.

I furrow my eyebrows, "I am not sure that I follow."

He glances at Natsu, Lucy and Happy, "I hear how much you like that."

He listened to some of my schemes to get Natsu and Lucy together?

He nods with a smirk, he sighs and stands up, looking me in the eye, "Before you get any funny ideas, I am doing this because I owe him. And sugartits has a very loud, repetitive thought process. It'll make the guild quieter for me."

Did he just call Lucy sugartits?

Cobra laughs. "Out of all that, that's what you think of first?"

I smile deviously, finally understanding that this isn't a joke.

I have a partner in matchmaking crime.

"How should we start?"

* * *

Tell me what you think!


	2. Attempt 1

I really didn't think that I would have that much a response to the first chapter. I am so happy that I had so many people review, follow and favorite this! I will try to post longer chapters as well!

Well, here you are, enjoy!

* * *

**Attempt one:**

_This plan is genius. _I muse as I clear off the counter before the dinner rush.

Kinana was pressured by both Cobra and I to help in this masterful scheme today. The said purple haired woman scowls at her cup as she aggressively scrubs it. She wasn't the fondest of my masterful matchmaking plans, and now Cobra is helping me.

My co-worker is the perfect person for the job. She is quiet, nice, and sticks to her own business most of the time. And she is also the only one that Cobra and I can't keep our plans from. She walked in on us in the kitchen, since she works here, and overheard part of our plan. One thing led to another, and now we have the perfect plan to spark something between Natsu and Lucy.

Natsu, Lucy and Happy enter the room together. Natsu, though his jacket is tattered, walks in with his hands behind his head. He comes and sits at the bar with Happy next to him.

Lucy saunters into the room, appearing to be slightly charred. Just like every other time she goes on a mission with Natsu alone anymore. Lucy glares at Natsu's back and sits at a booth in the middle of the guild.

I nudge Kinana, motioning for her to start. She almost growls as she grabs the plate and milkshake meant for Lucy and walks over to her.

I hand a plate of fish to Happy and a few plates of various food to Natsu.

Natsu gets a slightly predatory look on his face before he grabs a baked potato.

"Say, where is snake-breath?" Natsu asks me after he swallows. After a few incidents of broccoli or various meats on my face, I have 'trained' Natsu not to talk with his mouth full at the bar.

I stifle a laugh at the name before I respond, "Who are you talking about?"

"That dark guy that is making the place smell like snakes. Charles? Cody? Edward? No, it wouldn't be Edward."

Meanwhile, Kinana makes small-talk with Lucy. Luckily Lucy picked a booth close enough for me to be able to hear her. If I could hear the conversation, Natsu here would definitely be able to hear as well. Natsu is staring to his plate, muttering names.

"How was your mission today?" Kinana looks down to her hands, blushing a lot for the light conversation they were having.

Lucy, unaware of her hesitation, "Natsu nearly burned down the wagon, the entire forest actually." She popped a strawberry in her mouth with her usual irritated twitch associated with lack of rent.

"He used his magic in a wagon?" This perked Kinanas attention. "I thought that he was too motion sick to use magic."

"Oh no, he wasn't _in_ the wagon. We were walking alongside it. Then there was this little punk kid that jumped on top of it. Then, you know Natsu, he was his idiot self and roared at the wagon. I told him to read the flyer. If he did what I told him, he would have known that we were escorting a wagon of grade 5 fireworks. And I would have my rent," Lucy slumps onto the table, pushing her plate to the side.

Kinana looks up to me, I am frantically pointing at Lucy and mouthing 'do-it-now!' while Natsu is now looking to the sky and muttering names that start with a 'C'.

Kinana sighs, "Say, Lucy."

Lucy surfaces from her rent-money trance. She doesn't look at Kinana, "Yeah?"

Kinana blushes at her hands

"Have you ever. . ."

"Have I ever what?" Lucy looks over to her and sees Kinanas demeanor, "Are you feeling okay? You look flushed. Is Mira working you too hard?"

Kinana startles back slightly, "No, no, nothing like that. I want to know if you have ever thought that. . ." She mumbled the last part of her sentence.

Natsu stopped his name-quest and became silent. I wonder if he heard through the mumbling.

"Have you ever thought that Natsu is. . ." I could see the resentment in her expression. She really doesn't want to ask her. Too bad I have Cobra on my side now. I can almost see the focus in Natsu's eyes, wanting to hear clearly. Happy chews on his fish, unaware of the sudden tension in Natsu.

"Natsu is what?" Lucy furrows her eyebrows.

"Jeeze," Kinana seems to give up being shy. The only way this awkward situation was ever going to end for her was for her to blurt it all out. "Have you ever thought Natsu is," She looks up and looks Lucy right in the eye and uses the word she was told to ask about. The same word that Cobra reports that he hears almost every time Lucy thinks about Natsu. "Tantalizing?"

"Ta-tan-tantalizing?" Lucy flushed at the word and is now sitting straight and ridged. That is the reaction that I want from her! Natsu definitely noticed something, he turned his ear closer to Lucy.

Kinana sighs and wipes her forehead that went unnoticed by Lucy in her horror. She continues before Lucy could burst out, "Like how close he is to you all of the time, how fit he is." The longer the explanation went on, the more color rushed out of Kinanas face. "Particularly those arms. So close, yet just out of reach."

With each one of the points Kinana covered, Lucy's face contorted into sheer panic, "Wh-why do you a-ask?" Lucy inches towards the end of the booth. I see what you are doing, Lucy. I see.

Kinana looks equally panicked by now, "Well, have you or not?"

Lucy glances over to the bar where Natsu is still sitting with his back to her. She frantically looks around to all of the other people that she knows would be listening in.

She sighs with pouted cheeks, "Yes." She mutters quietly and stands up. She didn't even finish her drink before she left. I'll have to remember to let her finish drinking before I enact a plan.

I glance at Natsu. His intense stare is still on his face. He looks up to meet my gaze. He tilts his head to the side, "Mira?"

"Yeah?" I ask. What could he possibly ask me right now? What to do about this new information?

"What does 'tan tall eye sing' mean?" He asks while picking up a roasted leg. I blink.

I hear an explosion of laughter come from the Cobra Corner. Cobra must have snuck in recently. I glare over to the corner, which made the laughter get louder.

This plan was less productive than I thought.

Back to the drawing board.

* * *

Tell me what you think!


End file.
